helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke's Request
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Bg_cg_8_RBG.png Bg_cg_9_RBG.png Bg_cg_10_RBG.png Duke Olineaux invites you to the ball to have a chat with Barbalius, the ambassador of Lionheart Kingdom and ask his opinion on Duke Olineaux. Objective Talk to Barbalius. Rewards EXP +20 800 Diamond +50 Eternal Gold Rose x 1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Barbalius entitled "After Seeing This" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, before I started, I planned to write something like you like stories? If you do, then maybe next time I can... But as soon as I started, I changed my mind. From your eyes, I can tell that... You are not like any other ladies around me - there's nothing derogatory about this statement. Your blue eyes are quite rare even in the Lionheart Kingdom. Alas... I wrote this letter and the only thing I talked with a girl was her pretty eyes. I'm pathetic. However, I'm looking forward to seeing you again.. It was so nice to dance with you... Lady Ellenstein. Barbalius *In the CG Magda is not wearing a set, instead she wears the following items: **Divine Grace (Hair) **Green Stars (Makeup) **Astral Scholar (Dress) **The shoes pictured do not exist in-game, though they look to be a blue recolor of the existing Gilded Dance Shoes **Bride of Death (Headwear) **Sapphire Dress Earrings (Earrings) **Sapphire Dress Necklace (Necklace) **Crystal Bracelet (Bracelet) Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: He wants you to approach the Ambassador of the Lionheart Kingdom. Magda: How come the Ambassador of the Lionheart Kingdom visit Finsel? Eliza: I heard he's been in Finsel for a long time... I'm afraid he's a lobbyist of the Lionheart Kingdom. Magda: Is Duke Olineaux in close contact with the Lionheart Kingdom? It sounds complicated. I'll go and inquire about it. An ambassador from a neighboring state can't be harder to handle than the Grand Duke. Eliza: He attracts more attention of the ladies than the Grand Duke. Magda: I won't lose to other ladies. Story Chat 2 Barbalius: Ladies, what story would you like to hear today? About the great tradition of the Lionheart Kingdom or... Barbara: Tell us more about the handsome knights of the Red Top, Lord Barbalius. Nyx: Yes, I want to know more about the 11th successor... And the third one! Lynna: What patterns are popular in the Lionheart Kingdom these days? Is the twin moon pattern still a hit? Magda: I'm also interested in hearing more about the Knights of the Red Top! Lynna: Hey! First come, first served. Lord Barbalius is ours! Magda: ... : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Go away, nouveau riche! Don't bother Lord Barbalius! : Barbalius: ... : Magda: (Sigh... I'm useless...) If you failed the quest, re-enter the ball and try again. : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: Humph! I don't have time for this... Magda: (Finally she's gone...) Barbalius: Beautiful Lady Ellenstein, you... Barbara: Hold on! You promised to tell me a story first! I want to hear more about handsome knights! Magda: Miss Barbara... Shall we grab a bite together later? Please? : Story Root 2 : Barbara: Magda, don't try to fool me again. I'm not a child! : Barbalius: I think we should please Lady Sakan first. : Magda: My apologies... (I missed the chance again...) (If being defeated in the Beauty Contest, you can re-enter the ball and try again) : Ends Story Root 1 Barbara: Fine... I will only go if we are to order the limited caramel fruit pudding... Magda: I'll get it for you. Now let me talk to Mr. Barbalius, please. Barbara: Em... Fine... (Left) Magda: (Phew... Finally I've turned away all of them...) Barbalius: Your brilliance is like the morning star, outshining everyone else, my lady. Magda: Do all knights from Lionheart Kingdom have a smooth tongue like you? Barbalius: Not exactly. Their tongues are smoother than mine. That's why I got sent here... Ah... I guess you are not interested in this... Magda: I am! I admire knights very much... About Amber Knights and Red Top Knights, which outdo the other? Barbalius: Well... I know it sounds bragging but the Red Top Knights are much better for sure. He described the armor and gorgeous swords of the Red Top Knights in detail... Armor is vital to a knight. It can never be too heavily decorated. As for sword, a sword handed down from the ancestors works the best. New swords have never tasted the blood and they might not work... However, some old swords unused for long would turn rusty, and even not as sharp as new ones... That reminds me of the Olineaux family where Knights' Heads come from in every of its generations... The Olineaux family is old in every aspect, and rediculously prudent. Well, I am not trying to slander the Olineaux family. Magda: ... Barbalius: Ah... I hope I didn't make you feel bored... May I have a dance with you, my lovely lady? Magda: With pleasure! Barbalius: Your dancing is impeccable, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Thank you. In your words, ball is where ladys complete. Barbalius: Ha-hah, interesting. See you, beautiful Lady Ellenstein. Magda: See you, Ambassador. (Make a salute) (So... These should be enough to report to Duke Olineaux.) Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, you are back. How... was it? Magda: It was not easy... but I think I have got enough to complete the mission. (Handed Mom a note with intelligence written on it.) Eliza: Thank you, my child. I'll send a man to deliver the intelligence. (Left) Magda: ...I don't know what is waiting for me tomorrow. Time for bed... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2